


The Shape of Love

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sculptor!Harry, Statue!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: At first, he cannot see, he cannot hear, he cannotfeel.At first, he simplyis.~In which Harry's sculpture comes to life.





	The Shape of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GimmeDatElephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeDatElephant/gifts).



> gimmedatelephant had a plot bunny on tumblr about Harry sculpting an Eggsy statue and the statue coming to life. I decided to give it a try. :)

At first, he cannot see, he cannot hear, he cannot _feel_.

At first, he simply _is_.

What exactly, he does not know. It hasn’t revealed itself to him yet.

And so, he waits.

~

He is still in the dark, still in silence. He is _still_ , oh so very still.

And yet, he now has one conviction.

He is _loved_.

~

Suddenly, he _feels_.

It’s the touch of another, giving him the shape of an idea. The touch is careful but not gentle. _Confident_.

That same confidence twines with the love already pulsing at his core.

He’s getting closer to knowing what he is.

~

Then, he hears it.

The sweet words being whispered in his newly sculpted ears. ‘Darling’ and ‘Love’ and ‘Dearest’.

He has yet to discover who he will be, but one thing is certain.

His strength will only be matched by his tenderness.

~

At last, he sees.

He sees a man, painstakingly chipping at the marble encasing him, gradually revealing him to the world.

A man with kind eyes and a lovely smile.

A man with so much love in his heart that, from his steady hands, the visions of his mind are being given life to.

He still doesn’t know who he is, but for the first time, it doesn’t seem important.

He _loves_ and that’s clearly enough.

~

He takes his first breath in the dark, but it’s a different dark than when he first began to be conscious of himself. Night, he thinks it’s called, that time where everything is quiet and still, but continues to live.

Next, he moves, getting used to the limbs of his body, getting used to _being_ and _existing_ outside of his own consciousness. It is strange but exhilarating.

He knocks over some stuff from a near table in his attempts to walk, delighted that he’s the one causing all the noise. That he has an affect on the world around him.

Suddenly there is light again and his beloved is standing in front of him once more, looking dishevelled and dazed. Looking _beautiful_ , from the lines at the corner of his eyes, to the wrinkles on his hands and the soft edges of his body.

Later, he will never know how it happens, only that he will never regret this moment. Never regret palms gently cupping his cheeks and lips pressing against his own.

Finding that with love, comes _desire_.

And with desire, _pleasure_.

~

He knows who he is now.

A statue brought to life by an expert sculptor. He’s a muse, a constant companion to a previously lonely artist.

He’s Eggsy, cheerful and lighthearted, always ready to learn and to laugh.

But more importantly, he is _free_.

Free to be, free to feel, free to love whomever he chooses.

Luck had him fall for the man who had offered him his heart before he was little more than an idea.

Luck had him fall for kind eyes and a lovely smile. Crows feet and wrinkled hands.

Luck had him fall for Harry.

And if he could choose for any other life, he wouldn’t.

This is _his_ and he’s keeping it.


End file.
